The Chronicles of Blyrric 2: The Magic Within
by Wolf-blades-wings
Summary: After a fight with Mumbo, one of Blyrric's wings changes color. then new powers, hardned eyes, and a new love for a certain goth and a certain green changeling? Beast Boy x Raven. Read x Review please! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Teen Titans to you?

Chapter One: Signs of Magic

Blyrric watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy made complete fools of themselves over breakfast.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy, "I'm tellin' ya, I am making tofu, and you can't stop me!"

"And I'm tellin' you," replied Cyborg, "we are having meat!"

"I hate to intrude on such an _important_ conversation," said Blyrric sarcasticly, "but I'm having my dog food, then getting out of here before World War 3 breaks loose!" It was true. Like a house pet, Blyrric ate dog food. But usually when Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting. However, he, Erin, and Raven, found it quite amusing to watch the changeling and the half-robot argue with each other. So Blyrric snatched a can, then went to join Raven in meditation. He could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg still, so he decided to listen in.

"Why do you care so much about meat anyway?" screamed Beast Boy.

"Why do you care so much about tofu?" retorted Cyborg.

"Beacuase, metal dude, I've been half those animals!"

"What about the other half?"

"I'm planning on turning into those."

"Oh, go kiss Raven!" Beast Boy shut up after that.

Beast Boy's POV… 

Why did I care so much when he said that? Raven's just a friend. And she keeps shoving me out of the way. Ever since Blyrric came into the picture, she's shut out the rest of the team. Now, she locks herself in her room, alone with Blyrric. I'm not jelous of him! I…I just wish Raven would let me in her life a little more…

Blyrric's POV… 

I wonder why Beast Boy reacted the way he did to that. Normally, he would have said something about Jinx or Bumble Bee, whoever they are. I think I know what's happening, but it's hard to belive. Beast Boy…Raven…together?

Narrator POV…

The alarm blared after those little thoughts. Everyone raced to the common room. Robin was already there, as usual. Next to him was Starfire; on the oppisite side was Erin. Behind them were Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Beast Boy stood next to Raven.

"Trouble," said Robin. "It's Mumbo."

"Not him again!" said Erin. "This is the fourth time this week!"

"Let's go," said Cyborg. Beast Boy turned around so fast, he tripped Raven, causing them both to fall. When they got their senses back, Raven found she was on top of Beast Boy. Their faces were just inches apart. Not a good position! Raven got off him, and for some odd reason, offered Beast Boy her hand to help him up. He took it, and pulled himself off the floor. They ran out the door, uncosiously holding each other's hand still.

Blyrric made a gesture at the scene of the crime that Beast Boy and Raven were still holding hands. They let go immeadetely, and looked at each other. They blushed, trying to find something to say.

"Hey!" shouted Cyborg, trying to blast a giant card with his sonic cannon, "you two lovebirds gonna come down here and fight?" They regained their composure, and went down. Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"You help the others," she said to him. "I'll get Mumbo."

"Aye, Captian," he said with a smile. He turned into a hummingbird and flew away. Raven rose into the air. She spotted Mumbo. He was headed right for Beast Boy. But, why did she care? No time to think about that.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" she chanted. She got Mumbo in a shadowy sphere just inches away from Beast Boy. She felt relived, but not about getting Mumbo. She felt relived…about getting him away from Beast Boy. Why?

Raven floated down to where Mumbo was. Beast Boy turned into his normal self. "Thanks for saving me, Rae," he said, looking unsure of himself.

"Two things," she replied. "Number 1. You're welcome. Number 2. Don't call me Rae."

"Great job, Raven," said Robin.

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "You bagged this guy without breakng in sweat!"

"Yes," said Starfire. "You have done a marvelous job catching the Mumbo. Now let us feast on the pizza to celebrate!"

"Good idea, Star," said Erin. "I'm starved." Blyrric came back with a hat on his wing.

"What's with the hat, Blyrric?" asked Robin.

"I'll show you guys," he said, "what you you'll see may shock and disturb you." He lifted the hat. The Titans gasped, staring at his left wing.

The feathers on his wing were bright red.


	2. Magic Arising

Disclaimer: I still don't own them!

Chapter Two: Magic Arising

Blyrric's POV…

I know, this was probably stupid to show them, but this wing could mean something more than just a color change.

Narrator POV…

"Woah," said Beast Boy.

"Blyrric," breathed Robin, "wha-what happened to you?"

Tears began to form in Blyrric's eyes. "I don't know, ok? I have no idea what's happening to me!" Blyrric ran off to the Tower, feeling like a freak. How could they accept him? What if it got worse? What if this was deadly? What if he hurt someone else? The questions formed in his mind and wouldn't go away. They taunted him, teased him, made him feel worthless, or worse, a danger. _There's only one thing left to do_, he thought. _I have to leave, leave the Titans, leave the city…leave my friends, if only to save them._

Back at the Tower, Blyrric wrote a note to his teammates.

_My dearest friends,_

_If you are reading this, I have already left. My change may put you in a position of danger, and I couldn't risk that. Here are some things I had always wanted you to know:_

_Beast Boy, when I was little, you always took care of me. You made me smile and laugh. And so, I think of you as a big brother._

_Cyborg, you always helped me out when I had a problem. You are a wise and knid person. And so, I think of you like a grandfather, respected and loved._

_Starfire, you always bazzled me. Every day, I learned something new from you, earthly, spritually, or Tamarainian. And I think of you like a big sister._

_Robin, you are my leader. My idol. My role model in life. I think of you like my own father._

_Erin, you taught me many things. You protected me. You gave me the strength, know-how, and most important of all, belief, to fly. I think of you like my mother._

_Raven…wherever shall I begin? You named me. You helped me fly. You gave me a shoulder to cry on, you showed me what a true friend is. Raven, you will always be closest to me. To me, you are my gaurdian angel._

_I dearly hope you have taken the time to read this, for these may well be my last words to you. It's hard, but I have to leave. I..I guess this is…good-bye. I will never forget you, my friends, and my family._

_With love and respect,_

_Blyrric._

The letter was stained with tears, and Blyrric put his communicator beside it. He kept the collar. It made him at least feel they would be there wherever he went. He turned to the open window, and whispered, "Good-bye, friends. Good-bye mother, father, sister, brother, grandfather…gaurdian angel." Then he faced the moon and flew away, unsure of where he was going. 

At 7:30, the Teen Titans came in. They all expected to see Blyrric, but all they saw was a note and his communicator. They read it and were filled with mixed emotions. Raven the most.

Later that night…

Raven's POV…

I can't belive he thought of me as his gaurdian angel. I can't belive I let him down. Don't get me wrong, I liked Blyrric. He was like a child to me. But since all these mishaps with Beast Boy, how can I control my emotions now? Falling on top of him, hold his hand unconciously; is it possible that I'm falling in love with him?

Beast Boy's POV…

I never thought Blyrric thought of me that way. And how am I gonna get over this with all that's going on? Look at all these accidents with Raven. Hang on, I just noticed, she didn't seem angry or anything. But…am I in love…again? I know love hurts. Look at what happened with Terra. She betrayed us. And I loved her. And for but 4 hours, I thought she loved me, too. But it was all a lie! And now, I'm in love with Raven, the girl whose odds of loving me back are 2 out of 1,000!

That's all for now, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!

- Wolf-blades-wings


	3. Magic Revealed Part 1

Disclaimer: Question: What similar about Teen Titans and a dragon? Answer: I'm never gonna own either!

Chapter Three: Magic Revealed

Blyrric flew on. He couldn't stay there, he just couldn't.

Blyrric's POV…

I must go far away. I can't be anywhere near civilization. If I want people to be safe, I have to keep flying. I…have…to…keep-

Narrator POV…

Blyrric was cut off. He couldn't fly anymore. He fell from the sky. He fell on a bed of moss. Wait, a bed of moss?

Everyone at the Tower returned to their rooms, feeling melancholy. They had just lost a member of their team. It was worse than when they lost Terra. After all, they raised Blyrric.

Raven's POV…

Blyrric, come back. We don't want to lose you. I've been trying so hard to keep my emotions in check…I…I think I need to talk to someone. Not Cyborg, he wouldn't understand. Starfire, maybe? No, no, she's too emotional. Robin? Definitely not. Erin's fallen asleep, and it would be rude to wake her up. I can't believe I'm saying this, but…Beast Boy? Actually, he would understand. Sure, he acts like an idiot, but deep down, I know he a pretty smart and caring person.

Narrator POV…

Raven got up and left her room. She thought for a second, then decided that she _needed_ to talk to Beast Boy. She knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" said Beast Boy.

"Um, it's Raven," she replied. The door came open slightly.

"What is it, Raven?" he asked. Concern flooded his eyes. "You look pale."

"Beast Boy," she began, "I…I need to talk to you." Raven felt so weird. And she was trying so hard to keep her emotions suppresed.

"Well," he said, "why didn't you say so? Come on in." He opened the door all the way. Raven found the he had been cleaning his room. Clean, on Beast Boy's standards anyway. "So," he said, "what did you want to talk about? I'm all ears." Raven smiled a little bit; knowing that she had made the right chioce.

"It's about Blyrric," she said. "I don't think this transformation is deadly. I don't see why he wanted to leave us. And who knows if we'll ever see him again. Alive, that is." Tears started to leak out of Raven's eyes. Beast Boy put his arm over her. Suprisingly, she didn't shrug it off or pull away.

"He'll be fine," said the changeling. Raven looked up at him questioningly. "We trained him. He's going to be OK. You'll see." He smiled at her.

"You're right," she said, wiping the tears off her face. "Beast Boy," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being you," she said with a smile. Then she turned and left.

That's it for now! See ya next time!

-Wolf-blades-wings


	4. Magic Revealed Part 2

Disclaimer: The day I own Teen Titans, that's the day little pigs with wings start doing the pixie dance!

Chapter Three: Magic Revealed- Part 2

Blyrric felt a soft tongue licking his fur. He opened his eyes. Standing above was a massive gray winged wolf, with some kind of patch over his left eye.

"Oh, good, you're awake," said the wolf.

"Wh-who are you?" said Blyrric.

"My name is Patcheye," said the wolf. "And you are Blyrric. You have run away from home because of your transformation. You think it is deadly or threatening."

"How do you know these things, old one?" asked Blyrric, respectfully.

Patcheye chuckled. "You talk in your sleep."

"Oh. Tell me, what is the cause of my transformation?"

"Well, Blyrric," said Patcheye, "your parents must not have been the teaching type if they didn't tell you about your transformation. All winged wolves know what this is."

"Um, funny you should mention my family," said Blyrric. "I-I was raised by humans. They saved me."

"Humans, eh? Most wolves think they're horrible creatures. But now I know for sure they're all liars. After all, they took in one that was not of their kind."

"Yes, yes, but please, my transformation?" reminded Blyrric,

"Oh, yes, sorry, I tend to drift off like that. But anyway, your transformation is a wonderful thing, young Blyrric."

"Oh? How so?"

"Your transformation shows your budding magic powers."

"I have magic powers?"

"Most do. Myself, I had them, but I lost them in a war."

"When will my transformation be complete?"

"When you are ready." Patcheye smiled. "I can teach you magic, if you want."

"You would? Oh, thank you Patcheye!" Blyrric thrust his head into the old wolf's chest, and let a dog purr come loose.

The next morning, back at the Tower, Erin awoke. She was about to say, "Good morning, Blyrric," but she remembered he was gone. So she got changed and went downstairs. There, she saw Raven and Beast Boy talking. She turned into a wolf and listened in.

"I thought about what you said, Beast Boy," said Raven, "and you're right. Blyrric will be fine."

For one odd reason or another, Beast Boy hugged her and said, "I knew it. I told you he'd be fine." Even though she had her hood on, Beast Boy could tell she was blushing, so he let go. She calmed down. Raven felt so tempted to kiss him there and then, but she denied it. She just got up, smiled at him, then went to make her herbal tea.

Raven's POV…

He just hugged me. I can't believe it. Although, I feel torn. One part of me makes me want to throw him out the window; the other makes me want to kiss him. Huh, never thought I'd feel this way about Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's POV…

Idiot! You just hugged her from out of the blue! Now she's gonna hate you for sure! Oh, well, not like I expected less…

That's the end of Magic Revealed. Oh, and in answer to someone's review, my chapters are short because that's how long I make them. Deal with it.

- Wolf-blades-wings


	5. Leraning Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, yadda yadda yadda.

Chapter Four: Learning Magic

"Wake up, Blyrric," said Patcheye. He shoved Blyrric around til he awoke.

"What time is it?" asked a very sleepy Blyrric.

"It's time to begin your training. Follow me." Blyrric did as the old wolf asked. They walked until they reached a rock that looks just like a wolf's head.

"This is Wolf's Peak," said Patcheye, "and it is an ideal place for training." He turned to Blyrric. "Go on, climb to the top." Blyrric placed his paws in the handholes as he climbed. After what seemed like an eternity, he made it.

"Whew," said Blyrric, "glad that's over. What's next?"

"You must bring that pebble to you with your mind." He nodded to a small blue rock beside him. "Just think of it sliding over to you. Trust me, it's easier than it sounds." Blyrric tried, he really did, but he couldn't get the pebble. By nightfall, Patcheye said, "You've had enough. We'll try again tomorrow." Then, the two winged wolves rose into to black of the night sky.

Back at the Tower, the Titans were also enjoying the night sky. You see, the beat the crud out of Overload, but the city went on a full-scale blackout. You could finally see the stars. Beast Boy sat next to Raven. They hadn't noticed the others leave. They continued to stare at the stars in an uncomfortable silence.

"They are pretty, right?" said Raven, in a desprate attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. _Like you, _he thought. Raven blushed under her hood. Once again, Beast Boy noticed, and asked, "What? Was it something I said?"

She laughed a little. "No," she said, "but I think you forgot that I can read minds."

_What- oh, crud!_ he thought. He changed the subject. The changeling looked at her. "You should try laughing more often," he said.

"Why?"

He smiled. "It sounds nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The two finally noticed it was late. "I'm gonna hit the sack. You coming?"

"No, thanks," said Raven. "I-I'll stay here for a little bit."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say, Rae." He turned and left.

Beast Boy's POV…

What is the matter with me? I just talked to her like an idiot, and she read my mind! But, for some reason, I can't stop thinking about her.

Raven's POV…

Did he just call me pretty? And say that it sounds nice when I laugh? Grrr, get a grip on yourself, Raven; you're not supposed to show emotion! I think I need a trip to, dare I say it, Nevermore.

****

**That's all for now, see ya!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	6. Agent Wolf, Signing Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or 300 bars of soap.

Chapter Five: Agent Wolf, Signing Off.

"So, Agent Wolf," said a husky voice, "how is the Plasura?"

"The plan is going excellently," said Agent Wolf. "The stupid pup doesn't suspect a thing."

"When will he be ready, Wolf? I'm getting quite impaitent."

"Master, please, these things take time."

"Well, time had better fly by, because if he's not ready soon, you'll execute Plan E. Am I clear, Agent Wolf?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Report to me at the first sign of progress."

"Yes, Master, of course. Agent Wolf, signing off." A gray, matted paw pushed a button on the keyboard. "Yes, Master," said the wolf, "I will report to you. For it is in you, that I, Patcheye Swiftail, will finally take what has been lost. My. Magic. _Power!_"

Raven sat in her room, thinking about what happened last night. _He's trying to trick me,_ she thought, _just like Malchior. Well, I'm not falling for it again._ She loooked at her mirror. _And yet, I'm compelled to find out what I'm feeling. I'm going to Nevermore._

Beast Boy lay on his bed, thinking about Raven. _She's the most beautiful girl in the world, yet I can't just tell her that. Why? I guess it's because I had my heart broken. But, then again, so has Raven…No, no, she probably doesn't like me back._ He sighed. _I really wish I had a mirror like Raven's right about now._

Raven landed on the ground with ease. The barren landscape was oh so familiar. "Welcome to Nevermore," she muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, welcome," said a new emotion. This one was clad in black, yet, it was a light feeling.

Raven turned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Insecurity. I'm new here. And so is she." She pointed to an emotion dressed in a very light blue.

"And you are?" Raven said to her light blue self.

"I'm Love," she said. "I'm surprised you don't remember me, Raven."

"I thought I got rid of you after Malchior," she hissed. Love was weak.

"I'm not weak, Raven. You know love is the strongest emotion you have."

"I beg to differ," said Rage.

"Rage, go away, now," said Raven. Rage dissappeared in a puff of red smoke. "You were saying, Love?"

"I know why you came, Raven. You wanted to know how you felt for Beast Boy. I think you know now."

"I do. Good bye." Raven turned and left her mind.

"I do know how I feel," she said. "I-I…I love Beast Boy."

**Here's a nice fluffy chapter for you. Bye! Yes, Patcheye's last name is Swiftail, I made it up. It's short, sweet, and to the point.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	7. Realizations

Disclaimer: I- 

Beast Boy: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Why? You're in the story!

Beast Boy: I know that. I just wanna do the disclaimer.

Me: I'll let Raven do the disclaimer 'cause this chapter's mostly about, you, Blyrric, and Patcheye Swiftail.

Beast Boy: Well, ok, if the chapter's mostly about me…walks away

Raven: So, I get to do the disclaimer?

Me: Yeah.

Raven: Cool. Anyway, Wolf-blades-wings doesn't own Teen Titans.

Me: Or a giant dragon trapped in an ancient book.

Raven: You mean Malchior?

Me: Um…yes?

Raven: Whatever. Just get on with the story.

Me: Ok!

Chapter Six: Realizations

Beast Boy was on the roof, thinking about Raven. _Does she like me? Why do I like her? I know! I'll make a list of all the reasons I like her, then 'accidently' leave in front of her door. It's so simple, yet so meaningful._

Beast Boy went to his room about five minutes later. (A/N: Hey! It's a big Tower!) After he wrote it down, this is what it looked like:

She's smart

She's the most beautiful girl I've ever had the chance to meet

She's a complete mystery to me.

She has a good sense of humor. (Even though I'm usually on the reciveing end.

Her name is Raven.

Beast Boy, satisfied with his work, made the last adjustment.

-From, BB.

He slipped it under the door and knocked. Then, he turned into a fly. Raven answered, picked up the paper, and went back inside. Beast Boy followed her.

"I wonder what this is," she said. She started to read it. "He- oh my-" She put down the paper for a second. "He thinks I'm beautiful?" She contiued to read it. She read it again and and again, but it still said –From, BB. Raven clutched the paper close to her heart. Beast Boy, so thrilled he forgot about being a fly, changed back with a thud.

Raven heard a crash and turned. There was a green changeling in a heap on the ground. Raven got down to his level. "Why did you write this?" she asked him.

"Um, well, uh, you see, that's," he started, "Exactly. How. I. Feel. About you." Raven smiled. She hugged Beast Boy, much like in 'Spellbound'.

She pulled back. "You wouldn't do what Malchior did to me, would you?"

"Break your heart? Never."

"No, I-I mean…lie to me."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Why would I do that? It would only break my own heart."

She embraced him again. "Beast Boy," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She hugged him tighter. "Thank you. For being everything you are today."

He hugged her back. "You're welcome, Raven."

Blyrric managed to get the pebble today. "I got it, Patcheye! I got it!"

"Very good," said the old wolf. _Yes, very good indeed._ "Blyrric, try making the pebble change color."

Blyrric placed a paw on his pebble. "I shall try." He thought about it turning green. He felt his paw tingle. He lifted it. The rock (and his paw pads) was green.

"I almost got it."

"That's okay. That was supposed to happen." He walked over to Blyrric. "Your transformation is complete. You have your magic powers."

"Great! Now, I can go home." Blyrric was ready to leave, when a cage with pink lasers surrounded him.

Patcheye smirked. "Who said you're going home?"

Blyrric was shocked! "Patcheye, wh-why?"

"Beacause, you stupid pup, you are the Plasura, son of Darkstorm Blackpaw, the strongest winged wolf ever to live. He took my powers because I worked for humans. He gave them to you, so you would be twice as strong. Now, I will take back what is rightfully mine!" He approached the cage,

"Not just yet, Agent Wolf," said a voice.

"Ah, Master Slade. I knew you'd make it. The Plasura has completed his transformation."

"Good, good," said Slade.

"**_SLADE!_**" Blyrric hissed. "I should have known."

"Well, well, a talking puppy dog. What are you going to do? Call the Teen Titans?"

Blyrric gave him an evil smile. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." He let out a long, mournful howl, loud enough to be heard in Jump City.

Well, what do you think? It's longer, and has more BB/Rae fluff, but it's not over yet!

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	8. Final Attack, Him or Us

Disclaimer: I- 

Beast Boy: _Now_ can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Arrgh! Fine!

Beast Boy: Woo-hoo! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, you're doin'-

Raven and Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Beast Boy: Okay, okay, sheesh! Anyway, Wolf-blades-wings doesn't own Teen Titans. Okay, was that good?

Raven: Can we just get on with the story?

Me: PLEASE! (pulls story out like piece of paper) 

Chapter Eight: Final Attack, Him or Us

Blyrric couldn't take it anymore. His eye looked as if they were polished stones set in his head. He ran straight through the lasers. He roared like a lion. He pounced on Patcheye, who was in the middle of trying to scratch Beast Boy to bits.

"Patcheye!" he screamed as he toppled him. He rolled Swiftail onto his back.

"I'm not going to take this any longer!" he yelled. Slade and the Titans had stopped fighting to watch Blyrric.

"I should have brought popcorn," muttered Slade under his breath.

"We can hear you!" replied the teens (and one preteen).

"Okay, sorry!" said the so-called villian.

"You used me!" shouted Blyrric. Every last hair on him was standing up in pure fury and hatred. "You taught me, and you tricked me, duped me, played me for a sucker!" His eyes were like yellow diamonds now. "Well, I'm going to make sure you can't do this to anyone ever again!" Blyrric thrust his teeth into his tormentor's throat. First he felt fur, then flesh, then bone. He broke Patcheye's neck in one bite.

He stepped back. "I did teach you something after all," wheezed the traitor. "I taught you how to kill." Patcheye coughed, then went limp, and in moments, was dead.

Blyrric's eyes softened again. And (could it be true?), those soft eyes were filled with tears. Tears of joy he had won his first fight. Tears of fear he had just killed. And tears of sorrow, for, after all, Patcheye had taught him how to use magic.

Then, the young wolf sat on his haunches. And he began to shedthese mixedtears. Slade thought, _I'll get you one day, Blyrric. And you won't know it's coming._ Then, he used the opportunity to make his escape.

Raven turned to Beast Boy. She had just witnessed death, and by the teamate they had lost. She couldn't help it now. She thrust herself into Beast Boy, and hugged him. She cried silent tears, and he could feel them. He returned the embrace, and gently rubbed her upper back.

Starfire looked at Robin. "Have we lost him, Robin?"

"I'm not sure, Starfire," replied the Boy Blunder (A/N: Ha ha! Couldn't resist!), "But he's pretty shaken up now."

"Maybe we should leave him to be alone," said Cyborg.

Blyrric turned to them. "Wait!" he cried. "Please, don't leave me." The Titans turned around. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Erin.

"Sorry for leaving you. After all that you did for me, I left you. I abandoned you. I'm so sorry!"

Robin approached him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Blyrric."

"Yes," said Starfire, "you were merely scared."

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "Fear makes us do stupid things."

"But that doesn't mean it's wrong," finished Erin.

"In fact," said Robin with a smile, "it often makes you a better person."

"So," said Blyrric, "you're not mad?"

"Why would we be?" said Raven, still holding Beast Boy. Blyrric smiled.

"Let's go home," said Beast Boy. He looked at Blyrric. "All of us."

**It's not over until the fat lady sings!**

**Beast Boy: Can Mother Mae-Eye sing?**

**Me (after laughing for 5 minutes straight)****: Let's not find out! Anyway, I know this chapter was a little short, but it didn't end here, folks! But I'm taking a poll. Should the story end with:**

**A cliffie to make a better intro for Book Three.**

**Beast Boy and Raven confessing their feelings for each other.**

**Blyrric goes to Titans East.**

**Raven and Beast Boy admit their feelings, and Titans East comes over.**

**You know how to answer. Bye now!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	9. To Comfort a Hero Reveiwrs MegaChapter

Disclaimer: I- 

Beast Boy: Can I-

Me: NO!

Beast Boy: Aw, man, I was just gonna ask if I could (Whispers something in Wolf-blades-wings's ear).

Me: Oh, oh that is sweet! Of course!

Beast Boy: All right! Can I also do the disclaimer?

Me: Don't push your luck, pretty boy. I can make you do anything I want.

Beast Boy: Okay, okay. (Walks away)

Me: As I was saying, I don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: To Comfort a Hero

Blyrric flew back happily, taking his usual place with the Titans, inbetween Raven and Starfire. Erin flew in the front, or "point" position, as she called it. Beast Boy and Raven had grown accustomed to flying with each other in human form. Blyrric's suspicions were confirmed. _They _so_ like each other_, thought the victor.

Indeed, Blyrric had won his fight. He was disturbed about how he won it though. He, Blyrric, born and trained in goodness, had killed. He was going to miss Patcheye a little bit. He knew very well he betrayed him, but the old warrior lied well enough to make Blyrric think he cared a little bit. _I'll get over it,_ he thought.

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

Beast Boy's POV…

Ok, I know what I'm gonna say is corny, but…

I wasn't looking at Raven. No, I was looking at a violet haired angel, a fallen angel. When she hugged me back there, I felt really weird, like it was the most right thing to happen to me, more right than when I joined the Titans. I never felt that way about Terra…

Raven's POV…

I can see him looking at me through the corner of my eye. He's looking at me really weird, why aren't I disturbed? His eyes are clouded with thought. I've never seen him like this. Just, thinking. It's not something to expect from Beast Boy. I'm not surprised, though.

Narrator POV…

"Raven, watch out!" cried the changeling. Raven looked ahead of her. They were about to hit a massive tree. Raven hooked a fast right. Too fast. She ended up pressing herself against Beast Boy, who grabbed her because of the impact. They missed the tree, but their faces were pressed against each other. They stopped flying at Titans Tower (the tree was on the island), and pulled away. They both could feel the heat rising to their cheeks. That was an embarassing moment. The two stammered, trying to think of something to say.

"Ahem," called an all too familiar voice. They turned to face the Titans, and the Titans East. Aqualad had a fist over his mouth, making another fake cough noise.

"Titans East," said Robin. He shook Bumble Bee's hand. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Boy Wonder," replied Aqualad.

"This must be one of his better days," mutterd Speedy

Mas y Menos said something in Spanish, which translated to, 'Yeah. Aqualad saved the fun, which is ironic 'cause normally he's the one killing it!' Aqualad laughed at a joke made up about himself.

Erin and Blyrric walked up to the Titans East. "Hi," said Erin. "My name's Erin, and this is our newest teamate, Blyrric."

"Does he transform like you do?" asked Bee.

"Naw, he's a regular winged wolf. Very rare."

"Yes," interjected the black pup, "purebred winged wolves are so rare nowadays."

"Wait," said Speedy, "it talks?"

Blyrric became angered. "I am a he, not an it. And my name is Blyrric. I am son of Darkstorm Blackpaw, the strongest winged wolf to ever live. I have the magic that once belonged to the warrior and traitor Patcheye Swiftail. And I am the Plasura of winged wolves!" Erin was pleased at how he saw himself. So were the reat of the Teen Titans. Blyrric managed to impress the Titans East!

"Please," said Starfire, "come inside." Everyone but Beast Boy and Raven went in.

"Look," said Beast Boy, "wha-what happened back there, I-" He was cut off by Raven putting a hand to his mouth.

"Don't blame yourself," said Raven. "I was the one who wasn't paying attention." They both heard music playing.

"Let's get inside," said Beast Boy. He took Raven by the hand. She didn't pull away, but the tree they nearly crashed into burst into flames.

"Holy crud!" they heard Erin scream. Erin flew outside with the fire hose. "Aqualad, I could use a little H2O now!" Aqualad shoved the water through the hose, causing Erin to move about uncontrollably. "Does the phrase, 'a little water', mean anything to you!" She finally soaked the tree.

Raven let go of Beast Boy. He looked downcast for a second, but perked up when Erin said, "Are you coming inside or what?"

"We'll be there in a second," said Raven. She looked at Beast Boy. "Sorry about that," she said.

"Aw, no sweat, Rae…ven, yeah, Raven!" he stuttered. _God, I'm becoming as bad as Robin!_

She took his hand again. "Let's go," was all she said. The two went inside.

Cyborg had music blasting through the tower. Which is why Blyrric, Erin, and Silkie (wherever his/her ears are), covered their ears and Blyrric screamed, "Cyborg, turn it down!"

"Turn it up?" asked the robot dude. "Okay!" He took it too far. Erin leapt at him and pinned him down, while Blyrric turned the music down to normal volume.

"Shall I lock him in the Void of No Return?" asked Erin.

"You mean your closet?" said Blyrric.

"That works too," said Erin.

"Lock him in there for a half hour," said the pup. The last that was heard of Cyborg for the next half hour was his screams of terror of the thought of being locked in Erin's closet. Who knows what she had in there!

Aqualad turned to Robin. "Does she normally lock people in there?"

"Not unless they get on her nerves," he replied coolly.

"Yeah, so watch your back!" said Erin. He backed away slowly. "What? You afraid of getting locked in a girl's closet?"

"No, I'm afraid of getting locked in a Void of No Return!"

Just then, the song "Accidently In Love," by Counting Crows played on the raidio. Beast Boy looked at Raven with nervous eyes. "Um," he said, "y-you wanna dance?"

"Sure," said Raven. "I've got nothing better to do." Erin walked over to the mic and started singing.

_So she said_

"_What's the problem_

_Baby?"_

_What's the problem_

_I don't know_

_Well_

_Maybe I'm in love_

_Think about it_

_Every time I think about it_

_Can't stop thinkn' 'bout it_

_  
How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't_

_Ignore it_

_If it's love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothin' bout love._

Raven put her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders, while he put his on her waist.

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world'll follow after_

_Come on, come on,_

_Cause everybody's after love_

Beast Boy spun Raven, and she retailiated back to him. He smiled.

_So I said_

"_I'm a snowball_

_Burnin' "_

_Runnin' down into the spring_

_That's becoming all this love_

_Meltin' under blue skies_

_Filterin' out_

_Sunlight shimmering love_

_  
Well baby, I surrenender _

_To the_

_Strawberry_

_Ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well, I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping_

_Your love_

_  
These lines of lightnin' _

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone_

_Oh, no_

_  
Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_  
Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love_

Raven and Beast Boy rose up into the air. They didn't notice nothing blew up, nor did they notice the fact they were the only ones dancing.

_Accidently in love_

_Accidently in love_

_Accidently in love_

_Accidently in love_

_Accidently in love_

_  
I'm in love (Repeat 6x)_

_Accidently_

_  
I'm in love (Repeat 6x)_

_Accidently_

_  
Come on, come on,_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get youself inside her_

_Blood_

_I'm in love_

The song ended, and Beast Boy had put Raven in a dip in which she had to wrap her arms around his neck. Beast Boy brought her up. Raven looked at the clock.

"Um, guys," she said, "two things. 1: It's 10:00 at night. 2: What are you staring at?" She noticed that she and Beast Boy still had their arms around each other. They let go and blushed.

"We should get going," said Bumble Bee. "Bye!" She dragged Speedy and Mas y Menos out while Aqualad followed.

"I'm gonna go free Cyborg," said Erin. "Anyone wanna come with?" Robin and Blyrric raised their hand and paw. Robin dragged Starfire with them to leave Beast Boy and Raven alone.

"That was a lot more fun than I expected," said Raven.

"Uh, yeah, it was," said Beast Boy. Then something in his memory clicked. "Raven," he said, "I gotta show you something up on the roof. Come on!" He took her hand again.

"And if I say no?"

"1: I'll be sad. 2: It happens once every five years. Come on! You'll like it." He ran to the roof. There, the two saw the most brilliant lights at night they ever saw. It was like a rainbow mist over their tower.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" asked the goth.

"Erin told me it's called the 'Aroura Glaucora'. It means we're blessed. And some constellations she knows are out tonight, like the Little Racoon, the Crown of Hoole, and her favorite, the Great Glaux." Raven hugged Beast Boy to her side. He was shocked at first, but returned it.

"It's late," said Raven. "We should both get some sleep."

"I'll stay up here for a little longer," said the changeling.

"If you insist," replied Raven. She didn't know why, but she gave Beast boy a little peck on the cheek. "Night, Beast Boy."

"N-night, Raven," he said shakily.

Beast Boy's POV…

Okay, I must be dreaming! Did Raven, Raven, emotionless Raven, the Raven I've fallen madly in love with, just kiss me?

Narrator POV…

Beast Boy made sure Raven was in her room. Then, he sort of skipped down the stairs saying, "I'm in love! I'm in love, and I don't care who knows it!" Raven heard from her room and smiled. _So he does feel the same way,_ she tought. That was enough to turn her outfit white. She gasped. _I _am_ in love with him._ She got into her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning…

Robin had called Blyrric for a secret mission. He and the rest of the Titans went to the living room for it to be called to order.

"Blyrric," said Robin, "we've gotten word that the HIVE acaemy was set up last nigh underground. We need to find out what they're planning."

"So," continued Erin, "since they'd recognize us, we need a Titan they've never seen before. You."

"Me?" said Blyrric. "But surely they've heard a new Titan has joined, correct?"

"Mm-hm," said Cyborg, "but that where my holographic generators come in handy. I made them wolf size." He handed the rings he used in 'Deception' to Blyrric. "Try them on." Blyrric did so, and his fur was turned blue, and has deep, forest green eyes.

"Nice look," said Raven.

"We also gave you another name to go by," said Erin. "Brightpaw Skygaze." Blyrric remembered the name in his head.

"So, _Brightpaw_," said Robin, "you leave first thing tomorrow morning. OK?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" said Blyrric.

**Thanks for reading The Magic Whithin. A big thanks to all my reviewers. Just so you know, the Aroura Glaucora, and the constellations are from the book series Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole. I don't claim any credit for them. The third book of the Chronicles of Blyrric is called Storms, Clouds, and Flowers as I introduce two new allies, Cloud and Blossom.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings **


End file.
